Race Against Time
'''Race Against Time '''is the eleventh episode of the TV series Super Wings. Its plot revolves around a young girl named Lorna who lives in Kenya and asked for a pair of sneakers to compete in a running race. Synopsis Jett, Dizzy and Paul are playing ''Green light, red light ''with Bello as the "Stop Light" but with the difference that he uses actual signaling discs, one with a green light on it and the other with a red one on it. While they are playing they all hear Jimbo saying that Jett is needed to the control room for a package delivery. Once arrived, Jimbo informs him that he has to deliver a package to a little girl named Lorna, who lives in Kenya, a country of Africa. Jett immediately enters the elevator to take off but as the elevator doors close Jimbo tells him that in Kenya people use to say ''Jambo ''instead of "Hello". The scene now switches to Lorna inside her home doing her warm-up excercise barefooted. Her mother notices her warming up for the race and thus tells her that she is very proud of her but her little daughter replies that she cannot compete in the race untill the package she ordered arrives. The scenes then switches back to Jett overflying Kenya and eventually arriving at Lorna's house and landing at it. After having received the package, Lorna opens it and takes out from it a pair of sneakers needed by her to take part in the running race. She also wears them and shows to Jett that they have lights on them that are blue if she stands still, turn yellow if she runs at normal speed and turn red if she runs really fast. Jett tells Lorna that he loves races and asks if he can come watch, Lorna agrees and the two leave. The race starts. Jett and Lorna's mother cheers for Lorna as she and the other partecipants begin to run. Jett takes off and, flying, follows Lorna to incite her even more. Lorna soon takes the lead of the race but is forced to stop shortly after because a herd of wildebeests suddenly crosses her way. Once the whole herd has passed, Lorna and Jett notice that a little wildebeests has been unintentionally left behind by the others. Lorna altruistically decides to stay with the calf to take care of it, despite this could most likely result in losing the race, while Jett flies after the other wildebeests in order to make them go back and reunite with the baby. Since the animals do not care about him and what he says, however, he resorts to call Jimbo in order to having him send one of the Super Wings to solve the situation. After a short time, Bello arrives to take care of everything. He quickly reaches the animals and, by playing with them "Red light, green light" like he did with Jett, Dizzy and Paul at the start of the episode, manages to make them go back to where the calf is, this way reuniting it with its parents. After all the commotion has ended, Lorna resumes racing, quickly catches up with the other little runners by running so fast that her sneakers became red and eventually wins the race, qualyfing for a bigger race where partecipants from all Africa will compete in. Having solved the situation, Bello and Jett leave while everyone greets them. Gallery Time2.png|Dizzy, Jett and Paul play "red light, green light"... Time.png|...With Bello playing the "spot light". He tells the players they have to move by showing them his green signalling disc. Time3.png|Bello shows the red signalling disc to tell the players they have to stop. Time4.png|Jett arrives at Lorna's house. Time5.png|Lorna and her mother talking about the race. Time6.png|Jett delivers the package to Lorna. Time7.png|Lorna taking the package from Jett. Time8.png|Lorna takes the sneakers out of the package and shows them to Jett. Time9.png|Jett attends the race, too. Time10.png|Jett and Lorna's mother cheer for Lorna. Time11.png|The little runners are ready to race! Time12.png|Jett follows Lorna to incite her. Time13.png|Wildebeests cross Lorna's way. Time14.png|Unaware of the wildebeests, a calf is left behind. Time15.png|Lorna and Jett see the wildebeests calf has been left behind. Time16.png|Lorna decides to stay with the calf to take care of it... Time17.png|...Even if it will result in losing the race! Time18.png|Jett tries but fails to stop the wildebeests. Time19.png|Jett tells Lorna that he could not stop the wildebeests from running away... Time20.png|...So it is time to call the Super Wings! Time21.png|Bello is chosen to go to help Jett out, since he can talk to animals! Time22.png|Bello arrives to save the situation! Time24.png|Bello carefully listens to what the wildebeests calf has to say. Time25.png|Bello stops the running wildebeests using his red signalling disc! Time26.png|Bello proposes to the wildebeests the game of "red light, green light". Time27.png|Bello explains to the wildebeests the rules of the game and shows them his green signalling disc. Time28.png|Jett and Lorna are enthusiastic to see Bello returning with the wildebeests following him! Time29.png|Bello has succeeded in reuniting the wildebeest calf with its parents! Time30.png|The wildebeests happily reunited! Time31.png|Bello reminds Lorna that she still has a race to win! Time32.png|Lorna resumes racing, she has no intention to lose! Time33.png|Lorna wins the race! Time34.png|Since everything has been fixed, Bello and Jett can leave. Time35.png|Everyone salutes the Super Wings as they leave! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1